Shatter, nos vies brisées
by A.Paradoxe
Summary: Cinq personnes que tout oppose, un destin commun. C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre prédestinée entre cinq vies brisées qui vont tenter de se reconstruire, de cinq lourds passés à l'avenir incertain, mais aussi de quatre enfants perdus qui ont grandi trop vite et d'une jeune femme qui va tenter de faire d'eux cinq, une famille.
1. Une rencontre prédestinée

_Shatter, nos vies brisées,_

_Chapitre 1: Une rencontre prédestinée_

* * *

_Il __y __a __toujours __des __jours __qu'on __attends __avec __une __impatience __grandissante__, __le __genre __de __jours __qu'on __idéalise __sans __nous __en __rendre__ compte__. __Les__ heures __passent__, __les __jours__, __les __semaines__, parfois __les __années__, __mais __tout __ce __que __nous __voyons __c'est __ce __jour __si __attendu__, __si __particulier__. __On __perd __le __fil __du __temps__, __et __plus __on __pense __à __ce __jour__, __plus __on __en __joue__ le __film __dans __notre __imagination__, __plus __on __l'idéalise__, __c'est __inéluctable__. __Et __lorsque __ce __jour __arrive __enfin__, __on __se __rends __compte __que __finalement__, __le __temps __passer __à __l'attendre __n'en __valait__ pas __la __peine__. __On__ pourrais __comparer __ce __phénomène __à __une __veille__ d'anniversaire__: __on __attends __ce __jours __depuis __un __an__, __on __l'a__ préparé__, __on __l'a __rêver__, __on __c'est __imaginé __le __vivre__. __Mais __le __lendemain__, __nos __amis__ n'ont __pas __pu __venir __et __nos __parents__ n'ont __pas __acheter __le __cadeau__ que __nous __voulions__. __Mais __la __où __est __le __piège__, __c'est __que __même __après __avoir __pris __connaissance __de __cette __idéalisation__, __on __ne __peu __s'empêcher __de __recommencer__. __Tout __simplement__ parce qu'on __ne __peu __pas __vivre __sans __nos __rêves__, __on __ne __peu__ pas __vivre __sans __but._

Tenten avait enfin trouvé une raison d'exister. Après toute une vie d'errance sans but précis, elle avait trouvé un fil conducteur à sa vie. Mais le prix à payer avait était bien trop élevé.

Il était tôt ce matin, quand elle était montée dans sa voiture. Il faisait froid, aussi. Alors elle était retourné à l'intérieur de sa grande maison, trop vide, pour prendre une écharpe.

En réalité, ce qu'elle voulait c'était gagné du temps. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrivé en retard. C'était une situation plutôt paradoxale.

La vérité et la réalité font chacune partie de principes bien différents. Tandis que la réalité était qu'elle gagnait du temps pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui aller suivre, la vérité était qu'elle avait peur. Peur, oui. Car ce jour marqué un tournant dans sa vie, il marqué le début de sa nouvelle vie, tout comme il lui servait de tremplin pour rebondir sur son douloureux passé.

Mais si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle était consciente que le futur pourrait supplanté le passé en niveau de douleurs, et cela aurait était sa dernière chance de changé enfin intérieurement, profondément et surtout complètement.

Fermant une nouvelle fois sa porte d'entrée, elle prit un instant pour clore ses yeux et faire le vide dans son esprit.

A partir de maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être faible. Au contraire, elle allait devoir être forte, forte pour cinq. Elle serait désormais un pilier, et si elle s'effondrait, elle entraînerait quatre autres personnes avec elle.

Elle donna un violent coup de poing sur la porte en bois, tentant d'évacuer le stress qui la rongeait.

-"Je vais être forte! Je dois le faire pour eux! Et pour _lui_."

Son attitude changea du tout au tout, soudain on aurait presque crût voir une autre personne. La jeune femme c'était redressée, elle paraissait résolue et son visage arborait une mine concentré dés plus sérieuse.

Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Remonté à bloc, elle grimpa dans sa mercedes noir et démarra.

La route défila rapidement, les paysages abstraits aux différentes teintes de vers et de gris, déformait par la vitesse du véhicule, donnant un drôle d'aspect à la campagne que Tenten traversait. Ça ne serait pas très long.

Dans la calme qui regnait au sein de l'abitacle, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre et elle sursauta, manquant de peu l'accident. Elle fit repprendre aux roues leurs emplacement d'origine et tentât de repérer la provenance du bruit.

Elle trouva son portabe dans une des poches de son long manteau blanc cassé, et le sortit sans détourner son regard de la route. Elle décrocha d'une main, sachant pertinement qu'il était en principe interdit de répondre au télephone lorsque l'on conduisait. Elle ne pourrait plus se permettre ce genre d'écar à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-"Oui?"

Le coin était plutôt calme, elle n'avait pas croisée beaucoup de voiture, alors elle se permettait tout de même de le faire une dernière fois.

-"Tenten, c'est moi... Lee.."

Le dénommé Lee n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa vivement.

-"Je raccroche!"

Et elle raccrocha.

Seulement, le jeune homme ne lui permit pas de ranger le portable et rappella dans la seconde. Tenten decrocha d'un geste automatique, ne voulant pas qu'il réitère l'oprération toutes les trente seconde, parcequ'il en était capable, elle le savait bien.

-"Je suis en voiture, je peux pas te parler maintenant Lee!"

C'était faux évidement, la vrai raison était qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Si ce n'avait pas était lui au téléphone, elle ne se serrait pas gêner pour répondre, mais elle ne savait que trop bien la raison de cet appel. Elle voulu raccroché à nouveau, et définitivement, mais il prit la parole.

-"Alors c'est sûr, tu y va vraiment, hein?"

Sa voix au timbre d'habitude enjoué, voir surexciter, était sombre, et cela la reteint de lui raccroché au nez. Elle soupira longuement.

-"Lee. Tu sais pertinemment, et mieux que quiconque que ma décision est déjà prise, et ce depuis longtemps."

-"Mais enfin, c'est du délire!" La voix avait monté en décibels, il semblait encore déterminé à la faire changé d'avis. "Tenten, tu peut encore refuser! Si tu y va, tu ne va réussir qu'à gâcher ta vie, ta jeunesse... Tu as encore le temps de te lancer dans un truque pareil! J'arrive pas à croire qu'Iruka t'es convaincu de faire ça..."

-"Tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'a forcé à rien, ce serait même carrément l'inverse! Et puis laisse tomber, tu ne me ferra pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Ma décision est prise et est irrévocable."

-"Et tes parents? Ça m'étonnerais qu'ils t'ai donné leur accords les connaissant!"

-"Mais qu'est-ce que mes parents viennent faire là-dedans!? Et dois-je te rappeler que je suis majeur et vaccinée? j'aurais trente ans d'ici à peine deux ans! Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'une quelconque permission de leur part. Et de toute façon, ils sont toujours au pays." Elle soupira a nouveau. "Ma vie ne les touchent en rien, ça à toujours étaient comme ça."

Voilà maintenant qu'il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

-"Lee, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec toi. Tu compte pour moi et... Enfin, j'aurais aimé que tu accepte ma décision. Je comprend que tu n'approuve pas, mais essaie de te mettre à ma place, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de ce changement, tu le sait n'est-ce pas?"

-"Toi, tu sais que je tient beaucoup à toi. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je te dit tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te retrouve dans le même état que l'année dernière, quand Neji... Enfin tu vois. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse."

Le prénom lui procura un long frisson et elle se força à continuer de parler d'une voix égale.

-"Mais, il n'y aucune raisons pour que ça me rende malheureuse, au contraire. Je pourrais enfin avancer, arrêter de me plaindre de mon sort. Simplement avancer."

-"Je..." La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone se tût. Tenten attendit, les yeux rivé vers la route sur laquelle elle avait un peu dévié durant la conversation. Il voulait qu'elle est un accident ou quoi?

-"Lee...? Tu es toujours là?" Elle donna un grand coup de volant quand elle manqua de peu un 4x4 à sa gauche. Les pneu crissairent dangereusement durant la manœuvre.

Silence de l'autre coté du téléphone. Puis:

-"...Oui."

Tenten attendit qu'il poursuive, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se tromper de direction en étant déconcentré.

-"Je... Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et si faire ça peut t'en donné, ne serais-ce qu'un peu... Enfin, je ne dit pas que je suis d'accord mais, je vais y penser. Et, si tu à un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, promis?"

Tenten sourit. Lee et elle avaient toujours étaient très proches, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient toujours fréquentaient les mêmes classes, puis plus tard c'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les sports de combats. Ils étaient vite devenus inséparables. Lorsque leurs études les avaient séparés, à leurs majorité, ils étaient tout de même restés en contact, et à présent ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver, comme avant.

Alors, lorsque Tenten lui avait parlait du projet qu'elle avait, quelques temps à peine après qu'elle est fait une grave dépression où Lee c'était occupé d'elle jour et nuit, le garçon n'avait pas compris, pensant immédiatement au fait qu'il se verrait bien moins souvent, qu'elle se fichait de lui, et ils s'était disputés. Ils avaient alternaient par la suite discussion amicales et violente prises de tête, et Tenten avait décidé de prendre un peu de recul.

Mais elle devait avoué qu'il lui manquait énormément.

"A plus Lee."

Alors que la jeune femme raccrochait, elle vit du coin de l'œil un panneau indiquant la sortie qu'elle devait prendre. Un peu plus et elle la manquée! Elle s'engagea sur le chemin terreux, le souffle légèrement accéléré et la boule au ventre.

Quelques minutes d'égarement dans une foret et elle était arrivée à destination.

Tenten éteignit le contact et se glissa hors de la voiture, et se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient relativement instables et tremblaient. Elle était tellement nerveuse!

Un instant, la pensée qu'elle pouvait encore remonter dans sa voiture et rentrer chez elle comme Lee le souhaiter l'effleura, mais rien que l'idée qu'elle ose y pensait en de telles circonstances lui souleva l'estomac. Non! Il en était hors de question. Elle avait traverser tellement de choses pour en arriver là qu'elle ne pouvait pas renoncer: ce n'était que le début. Et que dire de toutes les personne qu'elle décevraient, à qui elle auraient donné de faux espoirs... Non.

Elle se secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et vérifia l'état de ses habits, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses longs cheveux châtain foncés, lâchés sur ses fines épaules.

Elle releva la tête. Devant elle se dressait fièrement une grande bâtisse, toute faite de pierre, et autour de laquelle se déployait un somptueux jardin. La foret qui englobait le tout accordait un air féerique au lieu, comme éloigné de toute civilisation.

Doucement, elle entama la dernière partie du chemin à pied, s'engageant sur la bande de castine qui menait à l'entrée du lieu. Son regard voleta jusqu'à un panneau, sûrement aussi ancien que le bâtiment, qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Il était à moitié enseveli sous des branchages et de la verdure, là où la nature avait reprit ses droits. On pouvais cependant encore distinguait ce qu'il annonçait:

-"Orphelinat Hatake."Lu Tenten à voix haute.

Elle fronça les sourcils et repris sa marche. Le directeur de cet établissement, et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, était un ami de longue date à elle: Iruka Umino. Pourtant, même s'il était

directeur il n'était pas propriétaire, et celui qui avait ce privilège était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, Kakashi Hatake, dont l'orphelinat porté le nom. Ce bâtiment était dans sa famille depuis très longtemps, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka lui propose de le prendre en main, il ne lui avait servi qu'à organiser des fêtes pas possibles et des orgies monstres, tout le monde le savait. Tenten haïssait Kakashi.

En réalité, elle ne l'avait vu que très peu souvent. Mais il lui avait toujours donnée une si mauvaise impression qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester. Elle se demandé d'ailleurs fréquemment comment Iruka, qui était si doux, arriver à supporter un type pareil. Ces deux-là avaient étaient dans le même lycée, même si Kakashi était de quelques années l'aîné de Iruka, et à ce que son ami lui avait dit, il ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu. Mais étrangement, lorsque Iruka avait demandé la permission à Kakashi de transformer la bâtisse, qui lui servait également de maison, en ce qu'elle avait était il y a des décennies, il avait tout de suite donnée son accord. Cela avait étonné tout le monde d'ailleurs, à cette époque.

Depuis, Tenten se méfiait de Kakashi et avait peur qu'il ne veuille quelque chose de Iruka, même si elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Enfin, le fait et que depuis lors, Kakashi c'était étonnement calmé et que le projet d'Iruka était devenu un grand orphelinat reconnu, où chaque enfants accueillie étaient choyé et heureux. Elle était fier de la réussite de son ami.

Arrivé devant la grande porte sculptée, son stress avait diminué et un sourire non feint se dessina sur son visage. Elle frappa deux coups.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et dont les cheveux roux cachaient les yeux. Il sembla la regarder longuement, puis poussa un peu plus la porte, l'invitant à entrer en silence.

Tenten fût surprise d'un tel acceuil, mais séxécuta à la suite du petit qui semblais vouloir l'emmener jusqu'à son dirrecteur. Ils traverssairent d'immenses couloirs aux teintes clairs, couverts de peintures, des portraits et des payssage éblouissants, et dont le sol était couvert d'épais tapis aux imprimés floreaux. Le tout était trés élégant et raffraichissant.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande pièce qui servait surement de salon, et Tenten fût étonnée par sa beautée. Elle était déjà venue à l'oprphelinat de nombreuses fois, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette pièce, surement nouvellement rennovée.

Il y avait beaucoup d'ouvertures, de grandes fenêtre, bordés de rideaux bleus nuits, et un pan de mur entier était recouvert d'étagères de livres. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était le mobilier, acajou et marron clair, qui était tout bonement magnifique. Au centre de la pièce, deux canapé et deux fauteuils bordeaux aux coutures or avaient étaient tirés et disposé en arc de cercle. Devant eux se tenait, majestueux, un imposant bureau en bois ancien qui brillait de laque et qui illuminait la pièce grâce à une plaque de verre recouvrant le plan de travail.

Derrière ce bureau, Iruka, jeune homme aux cheveux longs est châtains attachés en catogan, s'affairer sur une pile de documents.

On aurait presque pût croire à une scène d'une autre époque, si l'homme en question n'avait pas porté un jean et une chemise des années 2000.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait de la visite, alors le gamin aux cheveux roux toussa fortement, attirant ainsi son attention.

-"Gama..? Que fait-tu dans... Oh, Tenten, tu es déjà là!"

La jeune femme se reteint de rétorquer qu'elle avait dix minutes de retard, et se contenta de saluer son ami. Iruka semblait toujours être dans un autre monde, de toute façon.

-"Justement, j'ai presque terminé de remplir les papiers. Vient au bureau, je dois te faire signer les derniers documents. Gama, tu peut nous laissez, s'il te plaît?"

Le garçon sortit en silence, et Tenten se demanda vaguement s'il était muet. Iruka répondis inconsciemment à sa question, tout en lui présentant un fauteuil devant lui:

-"C'est notre dernier pensionnaire. Une femme nous l'a emmené en prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui, faute de moyens On ne l'a plus jamais revue après ça. Personnellement, je pense plutôt qu'elle a vu là l'occasion de s'en débarrasser, tu aurais vu comment elle était habillé! Alors que ce pauvre petit n'avait que la peau sur les os... Enfin, il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée."

Iruka reporta son attention sur la montagne de document devant lui, et cinq minutes plus tard en tendis une pile à Tenten.

-"Tient, tu n'a qu'à indiquer tes coordonnées, ici, et signer en bas de chaque pages. C'est seulement pour compléter les dossiers.", précisa-t'-il.

Tenten s'exécuta, un peu peu fébrile. C'était la dernière étape, et cela rendait la situation comme soudainement "réelle" dans son esprit. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle reposa le stylo, croisant le regard de son ami.

-"Tenten..."Il se passa une main sur la nuque."Tu sais ce que j'en pense, alors je ne vais pas te faire la morale une nouvelle fois, tu as déjà eu ton compte il me semble. Mais sache juste que tu peu compter sur moi si jamais..."

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer après une semaine, si c'est ce que tu crois." coupa t-elle.

-"Ce n'ai pas ce que j'allais dire. J'ai confiance en toi, sinon je ne t'aurais jamais laisser faire une chose pareille. Mais c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, et même si je t'en crois capable, j'ai peur que tu ne tienne pas, dans le cas où il y aurait... des complications."

Tenten ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir blessée. C'était puérile, mais elle avait l'impression que personne ne la penser assez forte pour assumez tout ça, qu'on l'a traité en enfant irresponsable. Et elle détestée ça.

-"Iruka, on en à déjà parler. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et puis je n'en ai tout simplement pas envie. Crois-moi quand je te dit que je suis prête à assumer."

Iruka la jaugea, ses yeux noirs étudiant chaque parcelles de son visage. Il frôla de sa main la longue cicatrice qui traversait son nez, et Tenten savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment placer toute sa confiance en elle. Iruka faisait tout le temps ce geste lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à livrer son entière confiance, pour la bonne raison que la personne qu'il lui avait fait cette cicatrice l'avait trahi, quand il était enfant. Il ne voulait plus jamais faire la même erreur.

Finalement, il se redressa et lui fit un doux sourire, plaçant enfin en Tenten la confiance dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui sourit en retour, lui signifiant par là qu'elle s'en montrerait digne.

-"... Alors, je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'a te les confiés."

Tenten acquiesça, sa gorge était noué.Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouter était arriver. Elle était envahie par une drôle de sensation, elle était à la fois impatiente de les voir, mais aussi très anxieuse de la réaction qu'ils auraient vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle manqua de sursauter lorsqu'elle sentie la main de Iruka recouvrir la sienne, sur le verre frais du bureau.

-"Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien. On a déjà parler de ça aussi, tu te souviens? Même si ils risquent d'être méfiants au début, ils s'ouvriront à toi par la suite. Il faut juste leurs laissez du temps. Je ne t'ai jamais cachés que chaque étapes serait très longues, que tu passerait sûrement des moment difficiles. Mais lorsque enfin la confiance sera établie, tu en ressentira un bonheur sans nom, crois-moi. Viendra un jour où vous serez une famille. Et cela n'a pas de prix."

Son sourire se fit légèrement triste, mais il se ressaisie vite, lui tapotant la main plus vivement et se levant de son fauteuil

-"Bien, je vais les chercher, tu n'as qu'a te poser sur le canapé las-bas. J'en ai pour deux minutes."

Iruka commença à s'éloigné, s'approchant de la porte à pas vifs, mais Tenten l'interpella et il se retourna à nouveau, interrogatif.

-"Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et pour ce que tu fait pour ces enfants, chaque jours."

Son regard se fit tendre.

-"Non. Merci à toi. Grâce à toi d'autres enfants vont pouvoir être accueillis, et c'est suffisant pour moi." Il sortit alors pour de bon, laissant Tenten s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

Iruka était parti depuis quelques minutes à peine, qu'une présence se présentait déjà à nouveau à la porte. Voyant des ombres bougés par l'entrebâillement, elle s'approcha, curieuse. Elle allait appelé Iruka, mais une conversation lui arriva lorsqu'elle fût a quelques pas de la sortie.

-"...doit vraiment partir?" La voix qui parlait était très fluette et emplie de larmes retenus. La curiosité de Tenten redoubla.

-"Oui." Cette voix là, par contre, était grave est légèrement rauque, et même si elle ne l'avais que peu entendu, elle l'a reconnu immédiatement.

-"Mais tu va me laisser tout seul! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner toi aussi, Naruto!" Cette fois, la petite voix laisser clairement transparaître que son possesseur pleurer à chaude larmes.

-"Bien sûre que non je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je reviendrais te voir d'accord? Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, il y a tout les autres, et il y a Iruka, aussi!"

Le garçon renifla bruyamment.

-"C'est... pas pareil si t'es pas là... Y'a qu'à toi que je peu parler."

Un bruit sourd fit comprendre à Tenten que l'adolescent s'était agenouillé au sol, et serré sans doute le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle regretta d'avoir entendu cette conversation qui était clairement personnelle, et retourna attendre Iruka sur le canapé.

-"Oh Naruto, tu es déjà là? Je t'ai cherché partout." Cette fois, c'était la voix du directeur Tenten compris vaguement qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes derrière la porte, au bruit étouffés que faisait les pas sur le tapis, et elle se tendit brusquement.

La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant trois silhouettes.

Elle reconnu les deux premières comme étant respectivement celle de son ami et celle de Naruto, mais ne pût mettre de nom sur la troisième. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage, mais elle ne savait plus a quel prénom il était associé.

Elle prit quelque seconde pour détailler les deux adolescents qui prenait place sur le deuxième canapé, en face d'elle, tandis qu'Iruka regagnait sa place à son bureau.

Ils se saluèrents, rapidement.

Tout d'abord, Naruto. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, de taille moyenne, des cheveux blonds soleil, inhabituelle dans leur pays, et des yeux bleux qui l'étaient encore plus. Il portait également un t-shirt orange et un jean qu'elle avait déjà vu sur lui. Il souriait, mais on voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, et lorsque Tenten croisa son regard azur, il eu du mal à ne pas baisser la tête.

Son attention se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre garçon. Lui aussi de taille moyenne, il avait seize ans également, pour avoir lut leurs dossiers elle savait qu'ils avaient tous le même âge. Mais c'était tous ce que les deux jeunes avaient en commun. Ce garçon là ne souriait pas, il avait même un air plutôt méfiant, et ses yeux, noir et étrangement en fentes, semblaient la sondé. Il possédait des cheveux en batailles d'un marron profond, mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, outre tout les bandages qu'ils portait, fût les deux tatouages en triangles inversés, rouge, qui marquaient chacune de ses joues.

Son nom lui revint brusquement en mémoire: Kiba. C'était le garçon qui sortait de l'hôpital. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle se rappela une conversation avec Iruka à son sujet.

_-"Tu ne pourra pas rencontrer Kiba avant le jour où tu viendras chercher les garçons, il est encore à l'hôpital." Lui avait dit son ami._

_-"A l'hôpital ? Comment ça?"_

_-"C'est assez compliqué... Il a était gravement blessé suite à une attaque de chien, mais on ne connais pas vraiment les circonstances de cet accident, il n'en a parler à personne. Tout ce que je peu te dire, c'est qu'il attends d'être placé et qu'il subit actuellement des soins, nécessaire pour son rétablissement."_

C'était donc lui. Maintenant qu'elle y penser, ça paraissait logique, Kiba voulait dire "Crocs", et elle trouvait que ce prénom allait parfaitement au garçon en face d'elle. Mais ce prénom paraissait également tellement inapproprié, aux vues de l'incident...

Le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes était devenu lourd, et elle se dit que c'était le moment de tenter une approche. Après tout, à partir d'aujourd'hui ils allaient être amenés à vivre ensemble alors autant commençais à sympathiser tout de suite. Tenten se racla la gorge.

-"Alors... Tu es Kiba n'est-ce pas?" Elle ne posait la question que pour entamé la conversation, mais le garçon hocha simplement la tête, gardant une position méfiante ses avants bras posés sur ses genoux, les mains croisées et le dos légèrement voûté.

Vu le manque de réaction, elle décida de plutôt commencer avec Naruto qu'elle connaissait déjà, d'une part pour mettre l'autre garçon en confiance, et d'autre part pour éviter une situation trop gênante.

-"Naruto, je..." Tenten n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la porte du bureau d'Iruka s'ouvrit brusquement, attirant l'attention des quatre occupant de la pièce.

-"Kakashi?" S'étonna Iruka en voyant l'homme entrer. "Mais, je croyais que le procès ne se terminerait que ce soir..."

Le dénommé Kakashi, propriétaire des lieux, ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, entrant d'un pas mou dans la pièce, et s'étalant presque sur le canapé occupé par Tenten. Celle-ci se tendit, lui lançant sans vraiment en avoir conscience un regard noir.

-"Tient, salut toi, t'es encore là?"

Tenten se retint difficilement de lui faire une prise de tai jutsu et lui répondit d'un air faussement aimable.

-"Bonjour. Tu sais bien que c'est aujourd'hui que je viens chercher les garçons."

Kakashi fit mine de se souvenir et, se penchant légèrement vers Naruto et Kiba, il leur souffla d'une voix qu'il voulait basse:

-"Bon courage avec elle les gars!"

Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer, tandis que Kiba afficha un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Tenten.

-"Bon, si tu pouvais nous dire où sont les deux garçons que tu étaient sensés accompagner, ce serait gentil de ta part, Kakashi."

Iruka, les bras croisés, ressemblait à un professeur demandant des comptes à son élève.

-"Ouais, ouais... Ils devraient pas être loin, ils étaient juste derrière moi quand on est arrivés."

Iruka souffla bruyamment devant l'air décontracté de l'autre homme.

-"Comment se fait-il que le procès soit déjà terminé...?"

-"Bah... Ils on plaidés coupables."

Comme si cette seule phrase suffisait à justifié cet état de fait, Kakashi n'ajouta rien, calant un bras derrière sa tête et fermant les yeux.

Au moment ou Tenten allait essayé une nouvelle approche avec Naruto et Kiba, faisant abstraction de cet horripilant homme aux cheveux argent, deux nouvelles personnes firent leur entrée.

-"Ah vous êtes là!" s'exclama Iruka qui retrouva le sourire. "Venez vous asseoirs avec nous!"

Comme ils y étaient invités, les deux nouveaux garçons prirent place sur les canapés, l'un deux, un adolescent aux longs cheveux châtains foncés à l'air blasé s'assit à coté de Tenten, tendis que l'autre, un rouquin que devait mesuré un bon mètre quatre-vingt, se fit une place près de Naruto.

Ce dernier tiqua un peu, l'envie de se décaler se voyait clairement sur son visage.

Iruka repris, après que les deux garçons aient salués les autres personnes présentes.

-"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencé à faire les présentations."

De son bureau, il désigna d'un geste souple de la main Tenten.

-"Comme vous avez dû le deviner, voici la personne dont je vous avait parlé, Tenten, chez qui vous aller dés aujourd'hui habiter. Comme votre cas est assez... disons, particulier, vous n'avez pas encore pu vous rencontrer, à part Naruto puisqu'il était déjà ici. J'espère que vous avez tous conscience de la difficulté que nous avons eu avec l'administration et que vous vous montreraient tous dignes de cette démarche."

Les quatre garçons ne réagirent pas de la même manières. Tandis que Naruto arborait un joyeux sourire, Kiba n'avait pas quitter son air sombre, et les deux nouveaux n'eurent simplement aucune réaction.

Iruka, pas décontenancé pour un sous, leur proposa de se présenté à tour de rôle, et comme s'y attendais Tenten, Naruto commença.

-"Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai seize ans et je suis à l'orphelinat Hatake depuis que je suis née. Plus tard j'aimerais faire de la politique."

Tenten fût surprise des révélations du jeune homme, et elle remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Cependant, personne ne fit de remarques.

Le garçon roux à coté de lui prit la suite.

-"J'm'apelle Chôji et j'ai seize ans. Je sais pas trop ce qu'j'veux faire plus tard... Peut-être un truque dans la cuisine."

Personne ne fût cette fois vraiment étonnés. Tenten se dit que finalement, ce garçon n'avait pas l'air aussi agressif que son physique imposant pouvait le laissé présagé.

-"Kiba Inuzuka." Cette fois, Iruka passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un regard à Tenten qui voulait dire "Bon courage avec celui-là!", et un poids supplémentaire sembla tombé sur ses épaules. Finalement, le dernier garçon se présenta à son tour.

-"Je m'appelle Shikamaru, j'ai 16 ans également. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aimerais faire plus tard, mais je sais très bien ce que je ne veux pas."

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le regardèrent, intrigués, et Tenten se rendit soudain compte d'une chose:

-"Chôji et toi ne nous avaient pas dit quels sont vos noms de famille."

Elle ne posait pas une question, c'était seulement une remarque et aucun des deux garçons ne trouva utile de se justifier. Chôji c'était tout de même tendu et le regard de Shikamaru était devenu lointain. Iruka toussota.

-"Hum, en vérité ils ont tout deux refusait de donné leurs noms lorsqu'ils ont étaient appréhendait..." Iruka semblait gêner d'avouer cela à Tenten, et la jeune femme se demanda vaguement s'il y avait encore des choses qu'elle ignoré. C'était idiot: évidemment qu'elle ne savait pas tout d'eux, elle ne savait même presque rien...

-"Oh je vois."

Un nouveau silence gêner s'installa durant lequel les quatre garçons se jugèrent du regard. Naruto regardait les bandages de Kiba de façon insistante, alors que celui-ci avait le regard plongé dans celui de Shikamaru, qui semblait l'étudiait. Chôji semblait lui plutôt perdu, son attention dirigé vers les deux "combattants".

L'esprit de Tenten était traversé de milliers de scénarios possibles, sur comment allait se passer leur cohabitation, et aucuns d'eux ne la rassura. Elle regarda brièvement Iruka, qui lui fit comprendre avec un sourire encouragant qu'il était temps pour tout le monde de rentrer à la maison. Il se leva et s'approcha des deux canapés, Kakashi somnolant dans son coin.

-"Bon les garçons, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller chercher vos affaires, il faut encore que nous nous occupions de la paperasse."

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et montèrent à l'étage cherchait leurs sacs et leurs effets personnel dans un silence pleins de questions, laissant Iruka Tenten et Kakashi seuls.

-"Mais je pensais que nous en avions terminé avec les documents?"interrogea la jeune femme.

-"Oui c'est le cas mais il fallait que je te parle seul à seul." Iruka jeta un regard blasé a kakashi qui dormait tranquillement sur le sofa et continua. "Ils n'étaient pas sensés arrivaient chez toi tout les quatre en même temps, ça va encore compliqué les choses... Mais là on à pas le choix. Est-ce que tout est prêt chez toi pour les accueillirent?"

-"Ne t'en fait pas Iruka. Et bien sûr que tout est prêt! Ce n'est pas plus mal finalement, au moins ils ne se sentiront pas désavantagé d'arriver après les autres. Je pense qu'on devraient y aller maintenant, il commence à faire nuit. Et s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, d'accord?"

La suite se passa rapidement, Tenten retrouva les garçons dans le couloir et leurs indiqua de la suivre à sa voiture. Après avoir chargés leurs affaires, peu nombreuses avait-elle noté, ils entrèrent tout les cinq, Naruto devant, et le début de la grande aventure qu'est l'adoption débuta vraiment.

* * *

_**Cette fanfiction à était écrite sur la base d'un défis de Riiko**, ("__Le but de la fiction est de raconter leur relation, la progression dans leur sentiments, la découverte des autres et d'eux mêmes. La difficulté à s'intégrer, à former une famille, à discuter, à s'écouter, etc... Difficulté à l'extérieur aussi, avec l'école ou autre.")_

_L'idée n'est donc pas de moi, tout comme les personnages. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus et vous donnera envie de lire le prochain. J'ai pour but de faire de longs chapitres, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais développés, vous aurez peut-être noté qu'il a plusieurs intrigues, et c'est pas fini ;). Cette fanfiction sera centrée sur la psychologie des personnages._

_Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Les Fleurs de Cerisiers", je suis désolée d'avoir autant de retard mais je tenais à posté déjà celui-ci pour lequel j'ai aussi beaucoup de retard... Bref, il arrive bientôt, et désolée :)._


	2. Apparences Trompeuses

_Shatter, nos vies brisées_

_Chapitre 2: Apparences trompeuses_

* * *

La première constatation qu'avait fait chacun des adolescents, lors de la visite de leur nouvelle maison, avait été pour tous la même:

-"Il n'y a que trois chambres...?" Naruto n'avait d'ailleurs pas résisté très longtemps à en faire la remarque.

-"A vrai dire, celle au rez-de-chaussée est la mienne donc, il faudra que vous partagiez une de ces deux-là."

Derrière Tenten qui continué sa visite, Chôji jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Shikamaru: il n'était pas question pour lui de se retrouver avec un des deux cinglés, ça non. Il fut vite rassuré alors qu'il voyait clairement sur le visage de son ami qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui a l'égard desdeux autres garçons. Il fallait dire que, si on se fiait au dicton disant que la première impression est souvent la bonne, ils étaient plutôt mal parti pour s'entendre.

Alors que Shikamaru et Chôji étaient plutôt du genre posé, le fait que ce ne sois absolument pas le cas de leurs deux nouveaux colocataires leur avait vite sauté aux yeux.

Naruto sauté déjà partout alors que cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, posant sans cesse des questions à leur hôte, l'agressant presque, tandis que de son coté, Kiba jeté des regards méfiants autour de lui, sur ses gardes et aussi tendu que s'il se trouvé dans un champ de mines.

Autant dire que les quatre garçons étaient irrémédiablement faits pour s'entendre, et cet état de faits n'avait pas non plus échappé à Tenten, qui tenter tant bien que mal de faire redescendre la pression à coup de sourire et d'encouragements dissimulés.

-"Vous devez tous êtres fatigués, je vais vous laisser déballer vos affaires et vous installer, surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésitez pas, je serais dans la cuisine." Elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers, un peu inquiète pour la suite des événements mais préférant les laisser appréhender l'endroit, comme on le faisait avec des chatons.

Lorsque les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent seuls, un grand silence tomba lourdement sur eux, rendant l'atmosphère générale encore plus tendu si c'était possible. En réalité, le seul qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce changement d'ambiance était une nouvelle fois le blond qui s'appliquait à sourire de toutes ses dents. Cet air idiot qu'il arborait alors eut le don d'agacer Kiba, qui n'eut qu'une envie, lui faire ravaler cette expression de ravissement en lui collant son poing dans la figure.

Voyant que personne ne semblait se dévouer pour engager la situation, Shikamaru poussa un profond soupire à fendre l'âme et prit la parole d'une voix morne:

-"Bon, et bien je suppose que personne ne verra d'inconvénients à ce que Chôji et moi prenions cette chambre." Désignant d'un doigt la porte se trouvant derrière le petit groupe, il entraîna Chôji dans son sillage et tout deux entrèrent prestement, fermant la porte un peu trop fort et ne laissant pas vraiment le choix de répliquer aux deux autres.

Shikamaru avait choisi stratégiquement de prendre la chambre la plus petite car, bien que les espaces des deux chambres étaient relativement proches, il connaissait très bien les types dans le genre de Kiba et Naruto pour en avoir fréquenté plus que nécessaire, et savait donc que ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à se prendre la tête pour "qui aura la plus grande chambre". Pour lui, tant qu'il y avait un lit à disposition, il était très heureux comme ça.

Étudiant ce qui allait être sa nouvelle pièce préférée, il se dit que même si la décoration laisser un peu à désirer, à moins qu'on aime le style très épuré, il y avait moyen de rendre cet endroit très confortable.

La pièce, d'une taille relativement convenable contenait deux lits doubles, au plus grand bonheur de Shikamaru, placés à chaque extrémité de la chambre ainsi que deux commodes, deux bureaux et deux tables de chevet équipés de lampes, tout ça disposait en une symétrie presque parfaite. Des murs blancs et un plancher brut complétaient le tout, et on n'aurait pas pu faire plus basique.

Enfin, en ajoutant quelques posters et en bougeant quelques meubles, ça pourrait définitivement être pas mal.

Alors qu'il prévoyait déjà des plans de redécoration, il vit du coin de l'œil que Choji était en plein déballage d'affaires, et ne s'étonna même pas au quatrième sachet de chips qu'il sortit de son sac.

* * *

A quelques mètres de là, dans la deuxième chambre du premier étage, Naruto et Kiba se fixaient en chien de faïence, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée avec leur nouveau compagnon de chambre.

Naruto n'arborait à présent plus son sourire idiot mais paraissait plutôt jaugé Kiba, qui de son coter s'appliquait à lui faire comprendre d'un regard noir qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de faire ami-ami.

Mais bon, il en fallait plus pour décourager le blond, qui était déjà passé par plusieurs colocations désastreuses à l'orphelinat et était maintenant plutôt rodé dans le domaine.

-"Heu, tu prends quel lit alors?"

Naruto s'était attendu à se faire purement ignorait, mais il fut étonné d'entendre Kiba lui répondre:

-"Ça dépend, tu préfères lequel?"

Il réfléchit rapidement, jaugeant les deux lits doubles superposés. S'il avait le choix, il préférait dormir en bas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pourrait alors faire des allers-retours dans la nuit si l'envie l'en prenait, sans déranger personne, et surtout en passant inaperçue.

-"Celui du bas."

-"Très bien."

Lui qui pensé que dormir dans la même chambre que ce type serait une rude épreuve, il fallait croire que finalement les apparences étaient trompeuses!

Plutôt content de cette discussion sans accroches et civilisée avec Kiba, Naruto agrippa son sac le sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtant à prendre place sur son nouveau lit. Son sourire se fana cependant bien vite.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Kiba venait de s'assoir avec insouciance sur le lit du bas, déballant déjà ses affaires.

-"Alors je prends celui-là." déclara-t-il, pas peu fière de l'effet qu'il venait de produire chez Naruto.

La bouche crispé, ce dernier resta sans voix un instant mais se ressaisit vite, montant sans un mot l'échelle et commençant à s'installer en tentant de ne pas perdre contenance.

"D'accord, alors la guerre est déclarée, hein?" pensa-t-il en serrant ses poings.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine américaine aux teintes rouge vif, Tenten finissait de préparer le repas en guettant les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit annonçant une bagarre ou quoi que ce soit qui est l'air suspect et cela la soulageait quelque peu. Elle savait depuis le début que le manque de chambres allait être un problème, mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à adopter quatre garçons en même temps, tout au plus deux.

Enfin bon, les chambres étaient tout de même de taille respectable, et posséder deux lits alors, si le courant passé bien entre eux, il ne devait pas y avoir de soucis. Enfin, dans l'idéal évidemment.

Cessant de se torturer l'esprit, elle jeta un œil à l'horloge au-dessus du plan de travail et vit qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente.

S'apprêtant à monter chercher ses protégés pour les conviés au repas, une drôle de sensation l'envahit lorsqu'elle passa devant la grande table en bois dans le salon. Il y avait quatre couverts. Pas un, mais quatre. Cette constatation fit passer un sourire sur ses lèvres, et une douce chaleur se propagea en elle. Elle n'était plus seule désormais.

Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, lorsque l'on considérait ce que représentait l'adoption, mais elle était heureuse que les quatre adolescents soient chez elle, elle avait l'impression d'être utile, d'être entourée. D'ailleurs, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas préparé un dîner digne de ce nom qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à se rappeler ses maigres bases en cuisines. Mais elle tenait vraiment à faire la cuisine elle-même, cela faisait parti de ses nouvelles responsabilités, chose qu'elle prenait très à cœur.

Une fois les garçons prévenus, elle descendit prendre place à table, les plats déjà disposés en attentes qu'ont les servent. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps, et Tenten tenta de déchiffrer leurs expressions et leurs comportements. Elle avait suivi quelques cours en psychologie, et elle contait bien les utilisaient dès le premier jour.

Naruto avait perdu son entrain et traîner légèrement des pieds, fixant un regard noir sur la nuque de Kiba devant lui, ce dernier arborant un petit sourire suffisant. A quelques mètres derrière, Shikamaru paraissait ennuyé de quitter la chambre et Chôji courait presque vers la table, en tentant d'apercevoir le contenu des plats.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir eu trop de soucis, ou du moins ils devaient être minimes. Elle se rappela de ce que Iruka lui avait dit: elle devait être patiente et laisser le temps faire les choses. Ils venaient juste de rencontrer, au moins pour trois d'entre eux, il fallait qu'il fasse connaissance, c'était normale qu'il y ait quelques tensions au début.

Tenten prit place en bout de table, attentive à la façon dont les garçons allaient se placer, en leur faisant un sourire encourageant.

Naruto se plaça à coté d'elle a sa droite, tandis que Chôji se plaçait en face de lui peu intéresser par autre chose que la nourriture. Kiba sembla vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Naruto, il se mit donc en diagonale à coté de Chôji, et enfin Shikamaru bon dernier, prit place à coté de Naruto dans un soupir d'intense effort. C'est que l'escalier avait beaucoup de marches, quand même.

-"J'espère que vous aimez le sukiyaki!"

Personne ne sembla protester, et Naruto précisa qu'il adorait, alors c'était un bon point pour Tenten.

Le repas commença doucement, en silence certes mais il n'était pas vraiment lourd, c'était juste que toutes les personnes à table tentaient d'apprécier le plat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto demanda à Tenten comment elle avait préparé les ingrédients, et une agréable discussion se mit en place, tandis que Shikamaru faisait même quelques rectifications sur ce que disait la jeune femme et que Chôji acquiescer, la bouche pleine. Seul Kiba semblait rester à l'écart, mais il n'avait plus un air agressif sur le visage et semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées.

Tout aurait pu se terminer sans encombre, mais il suffit juste d'une phrase pour détruire le premier moment de partage qui avait enfin pu se mettre en place.

C'était Shikamaru qui était intervenu le premier, alors que Tenten et Naruto continuaient de parler de tout et de rien. Son visage semblait plutôt anxieux, comme s'il pressentait qu'une chose allait se produire. Il avait tenté de se faire discret, mais quand on étaient seulement cinq à table et que le bruit des conversations n'était pas franchement très élevé, c'était plutôt compliqué.

-"Chô, vas-y doucement..."

Trois regards perplexes se tournèrent vers Shikamaru et Tenten remarqua vaguement que Chôji avait déjà repris plusieurs fois du plat, et pas des petites portions.

-"Il n'y a pas de soucis, mange en autant que tu veut d'accord? J'en ai fait beaucoup alors pas besoin de vous priver sur la nourriture les garçons." En disant cette phrase innocemment, Tenten ne c'était pas vraiment attendu à recevoir un tel regard accusateur de la part de Shikamaru.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, Chôji pouvait bien manger autant qu'il le voulait il n'y avait vraiment pas de soucis.

Le visage de Chôji se crispa un peu alors qu'il prenait une bouchée de nourriture, s'appliquant à mâcher alors que Shikamaru ne détacher plus ses yeux de lui.

Celui qui provoqua la fracture de ce moment déjà fragilisé fût Kiba, qui prononça sa première phrase du repas, une phrase qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de ravaler.

-"C'est sûr que pour entretenir son poids, il doit avoir besoin d'engloutir beaucoup de nourriture."

Personne ne vit comment l'assiette traversa la table pour se fracasser avec une force inouïe contre l'épaule de Kiba, mais le choc fût tellement fort que son tee-shirt à manches longues tout comme la peau en dessous s'entailla d'une longue trainer rouge à l'endroit de l'impact. Le premier à réagir fut Shikamaru qui sauta sur le dos de Chôji, qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête, pour l'empêcher de fondre sur un Kiba totalement ahuri, tandis que Naruto empêchait Kiba de répliquer. Tenten ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passer et se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, une fois la situation maîtrisée. Le repas touchant à sa fin, elle les renvoya tous dans leurs chambres respectives en les sommant de se calmer. Arriver devant les portes des chambres, Tenten respira profondément et demanda des explications à Kiba.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de dire une chose pareille? Je ne veux pas de ce genre de réflexion dans cette maison. Excuses-toi auprès de Chôji."

Tente n'aimait pas jouer les adultes sévères. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on insulte quelqu'un sous son toit, alors elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle rétablisse l'ordre avant que la situation n'empire encore.

-"Il n'est pas question que je m'excuse alors que cette grosse brute à failli m'arracher le bras!" répliqua le garçon châtain qui gardait quand même ses distances avec ladite brute.

Chôji tenta de revenir à l'attaque mais fut entraver par Shikamaru qui lui tenait le bras.

-"Calme-toi Chôji!"

-"Ne me dit pas de me calmer, il m'a traité de gros"!

Shikamaru suppliait Tenten du regard pour qu'elle agisse, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de conflit.

Ce fût Naruto qui la sauva, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir réagi plus vite.

-"On va tous rentrer dans nos chambres, chacun de notre côté et nous calmer, d'accord? Ça ne sert à rien de nous entretuer pour ça."

-"Naruto à raison, et Tenten le remercia du regard. Rentrer dans vos chambres, je passerais vous voir pour que vous me disiez enfin ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, et je verrais si je dois déjà sévir en conséquence."

Plus ou moins à contre coeur, les quatre garçons se replièrent, laissant une Tenten complètement perdu sur le seuil. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le diner dégénère si vite?

Lorsque Shikamaru entendit Tenten passait la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chôji, il se dit qu'il allait devoir lui mentir. Son ami ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il donnait la véritable raison qui avait fait qu'il avait manqué de tuer Kiba.

Alors, lorsqu'elle posa enfin à Shikamaru la question qu'il redouter, puisque son Chô refusait de sortir de son lit, il inventa un mensonge se rapprochant tout de même assez de la vérité pour paraître crédible.

-"Pourquoi Chôji s'est-t-il emportait de cette façon? Je comprends tout à fait le fait qu'il n'ai pas apprécié la remarque, c'est évident que Kiba à était blessant, mais enfin, il aurait pu le blesser très sérieusement..."

-"En vérité, depuis qu'il est tout petit il déteste qu'on lui dise qu'il est gros. Ca se comprend, non?"

C'était faux, Chôji était loin d'être gros lorsqu'il était enfant.

-"Euh, et bien oui, mais de là à blesser quelqu'un avec cette force..."

Shikamaru se pencha vers Tenten, et lui fit sur le ton de la confidence:

-"Depuis toujours il est plutôt enrobé, et il le vit très mal, alors entendre quelqu'un lui en faire la remarque l'a énervé, rien de plus."

-"Je vois..." Tenten paraissait moyennement convaincu, mais elle n'insista pas.

Dans l'autre chambre, Kiba était complètement intenable. Il n'avait qu'une envie, fracasser la tête de l'autre connard qui avait osait s'attaquer à lui dès qu'ont le laisserais sortir de là. Il entendit d'une oreille Tenten lui faire la morale sur ce qui était bien ou mal, mais il s'en contrefichait totalement. Il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un le blesser sans répliquer, ça non! Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il allait lui faire regretter son geste.

* * *

Il était très tard dans la nuit, mais pourtant la lumière était toujours allumée dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Un bruit de chasse d'eau parvenait étouffer depuis l'autre coter de la porte, ainsi qu'un autre bruit difficilement identifiable. A l'intérieur, un jeune garçon était agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes, deux doigts dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là-dedans, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir. Du liquide coulait sous son menton, s'étendant sur son tee-shirt, mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il fixait d'un oeil vide le trou des toilettes où disparaissaient ses soucis. Il évacuait ses problèmes, en même temps qu'il évacué toute la nourriture de son estomac. Se relevant difficilement, les yeux papillonnants, il attrapa une serviette et entreprit de se nettoyer sommairement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se doucher et de réveiller les autres, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à rentrer dans sa chambre avec ce gout horrible dans la bouche. Il se regarda un instant dans la glace où son reflet lui faisait face comme s'il se moquait de lui. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça.

Il quitta enfin la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, et ne fût pas surpris de trouver Shikamaru assis sur son lit et bien réveillait.

-"Tu avais dit que tu allais arrêter." dit-il sans vraiment de reproche dans sa voix.

-"Je sais. Toi aussi tu avais dit quelque chose comme ça." répondit Chôji en se recouchant comme si de rien n'était.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'agrandir sous une surprise non feinte, puis il poussa un petit soupire de résignation et se recoucha également.

-"Comment tu as su?"

-"J'ai trouvé ton matos sous ton lit en ramassant un truque tout à l'heure. Tu devrais trouver une autre cachette, si Tenten tombe dessus tu es mal." reprit-il.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que les deux garçons laissaient leurs pensées vagabondées.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, Shika?" Chôji ne put s'empêcher de lui poser cette question. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était Shikamaru qui trouvé toujours les solutions à leurs problèmes. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que leurs vies d'avant reprennent, mais ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour réussir à se défaire de tout leur lourd passé sans retomber dedans.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, et Chôji doutait sérieusement qu'il se soit déjà endormis.

_Dans la vie, il paraît que certaines rencontres sont prédestinées. Que certains évènements sont destinés à se produire. En partant de là, on pourrait parfois se demander si chacun de nous n'est pas le personnage de quelque auteur cinglé décidé à faire vivre les pires épreuves à son héros pour mieux lui offrir une fin heureuse._

_On a souvent tendance à oublier que, dans les livres, même s'il y a en majorité des fins heureuses pour les personnages, c'est loin d'être toujours le cas._

* * *

_**Cette fanfiction à était écrite sur la base d'un défis de Riiko**, ("__Le but de la fiction est de raconter leur relation, la progression dans leur sentiments, la découverte des autres et d'eux mêmes. La difficulté à s'intégrer, à former une famille, à discuter, à s'écouter, etc... Difficulté à l'extérieur aussi, avec l'école ou autre.")_

_Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je pense qu'il fallait que je coupe à cet endroit :). La suite bientôt pour me faire pardonner de mon retard ! (Hum hum, je suis en manque d'inspiration pour mon autre fiction, désolée pour l'attente j'y travaille ! ;)  
_

_Merci à **Imthebest** à qui je ne peux pas répondre, ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Et merci à **Riiko** qui continue de m'encourager même si je rame x)_


End file.
